Spiritual Rifle
|attribute = |lethality = 75 (max) |rateoffire = 80 |capacity = 8 |released = 16.9.0 |mobility = 50 |Level required = 2 |image = Spiritualriflebig.png|Appearance Spiritualriflekillicon.png|Kill icon |theme = Native American Themed }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 16.9.0 update. It can be obtained from the Thanksgiving Season Battle Pass. Appearance It is a bolt action rifle with Native-American accents and decorations. It features a wooden stock with wrappings and red/white paint, a golden trigger, a silver receiver with a grey bolt handle and a large green sight acting as the scope for the weapon. The front of the weapon features a silver barrel with various patterns painted on the side, a trinket featuring different colored beads, and two feathers with and red and blue tips. The front iron sight takes the form of an open flame. Strategy Tips *It has X-Ray vision. You can use it to detect hidden enemies behind walls. *At long ranges, use the scope to detect and kill enemies more easily. *As always, don't stand still while shooting. **Try strafing while aiming to prevent enemies from hitting you when engaged in a firefight. *Aim for the head to maximize damage. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *If you are skilled enough, you can use the X-Ray attribute to find a target then switch to a Wall Break weapon such as the Thunderer. *The healing attribute is useful for healing teammates. * This weapon is very useful if one has a coordinated team since it allows a team member to be the designated healer, this is especially useful in gamemodes such as Raid and Siege. ** If you become the healer, then it's recommended to keep close to the team to determine who needs healing. ** Due to its range, it can be also useful for healing teammates from afar. ** Make sure you protect the healer, since the healer can keep the team alive longer. Counters *If engaged in a sniper duel, take time to aim. *Area damage weapons and shotguns can quickly finish users off. *Strafe around the user while firing to avoid getting hit. *Try to wait until the user is out of ammo, then attack while they are vulnerable. *Don't try to hide, because the player will be able to detect you with the X-Ray vision. Moreover, even if you hide, try running and strafing constantly. *Avoid being in the open while users are present. *Use a high-damaging weapon to neutralize the healing ability. * If the enemy team has a designated healer, target the healer first. Recommended Maps *Siege *Train Robbery Equipment Setups Carry around a high-mobility weapon to easily traverse around the map and finding sniping spots. A primary or backup weapon to finish off weakened opponent. Trivia *It is the 6th weapon to feature the X-Ray attribute. **In addition, it's the 4th Sniper weapon to feature the said attribute. *It is the first weapon to feature the Healing attribute. **Despite having this attribute, it doesn't heal the user. In reality, it works similar to weapons featuring the Teammates Healing attribute. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Healing Category:Themed Category:Battle Pass Category:Legendary